Beam of Starlight
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Five years after leaving Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione receive a strange letter asking them to visit an older woman. When they visit her and hear the first parts of her story, they discover something that will change their world forever. Cannon pairings HP/GW, HG/RW. Warning: Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_**Beam of Starlight**_

_Chapter One: First Meeting_

Hermione looked over the small house with contempt. All of them were busy. She and Ron had just gotten jobs with the Ministry, and Harry was helping Ginny with a new baby. They didn't have time for random letters out of the blue asking them to come talk to someone. If it weren't for the pain Harry got in his scar when he opened the letter, they wouldn't be here, and they still should've talked him out of it.

"Can we just leave now, Harry?" Hermione asked darkly, kicking at the decorative stones leading up to the front walk. Harry shook his head, gesturing with his head towards the home's front right window. "Great, we can't," Hermione mumbled, scoffing as she wrapped her arm with Ron's. "Let's get this over with then. I don't have all day."

The three stepped up to the door and rang the bell. The curtain of the window shut within seconds of them walking up to the door, and within a millisecond of them ringing the bell, the door was standing wide open, revealing an older witch. She was skinny with curly, grey hair. Her face was lined with wrinkles, but she seemed vibrant inside. She welcomed them all into her living room and offered them all tea. Everyone refused.

"My, my, I thought this would happen," she smiled, pouring herself some tea and stirring in a handful of sugar cubes. "I know all of you have your own lives, but a source of mine told me I should contact all three of you to set things straight. I have a lot to discuss with you, but it's all of grave importance. If you feel your lives are more important, you may leave now without hearing anything. But if you feel I have brought something important to your attention, well, stay with me to hear this tale through."

"Well we can't just leave without some details, Madam," Ron said darkly, shifting in his seat. "Do you mind telling us what this is all about?"

"I don't mind giving some hints," she smiled joyfully, sitting back in her chair. "I am an extremely important figure of the wizard world, much like Harry or the late You-Know-Who. But I'm different than every other witch or wizard because I was manipulated into hiding my greatness. My friends and allies have convinced me to come forward now because well...we need your help dealing with thieves. We aren't allowed to talk to the Ministry, and once our names slipped out to some bored former-Death Eaters, well we've lost thousands of pounds worth of family heirlooms."

"We work for the Ministry, Ron and me. Are we allowed to help you if they cannot?" Hermione questioned, her interest finally rising. Whoever this woman was, she wanted more information.

"Well, I'm actually not sure why we haven't tried contacting the Ministry," she said, pursing her lips and thinking for a moment. She sipped her tea before her face returned to a normal state. "The person who bought us off has been dead for five years now. I don't know how much his power still lingers, but we feel it's the right time to bring about the truth. He was a good man to the right people, but his favoritism was too strong. He ruined all of our lives, and now we only have the items we need to get back."

"What are we to do?" Harry questioned. "Are we to spill this story to the media and let them do whatever with that information? Or are we to get back your things so you can live in peace?"

"Those are all good questions, Harry," she smiled. "I see why he chose you now, but...well this involves some storytelling. Do you all have time for storytelling?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we're interested in your story now," Hermione said slowly, eying Ron and Harry to make sure they actually were in agreement. "We're not sure how to help you yet, but we're willing to hear every detail. If you'll allow me to send an owl to the Ministry to let them know we're away on business, we'll continue without interruption."

"That's perfectly fine, darling, but you'll have to use your own owl," she grinned. "The man I'm about to tell you about sort of blacklisted mine with some bureaucratic nonsense. Either way, no owls from my house are even allowed near the Ministry grounds, and they certainly won't read what's attached to the owl, even if it's a death threat or genuine information. But I'll get to more of that later," she smiled, blushing as she realized she was rambling. She led Hermione out to the back garden to do everything, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"I'm trying to figure out who she's talking about beforehand, but I can only think of the names of former ministers. They would have the kind of power to turn a witch away from society," Harry whispered, rubbing his chin in thought. "Do you have any ideas, Ron?"

"I do, but I keep telling myself that my guess is wrong, quite wrong," he replied, his expression nervous.

"Do you mind telling me what you're thinking?" Harry questioned. Ron nodded sternly. "So you're not going to tell me?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head fiercely, trying his hardest to look normal a split second later when the woman returned with Hermione behind her.

"We should be excused, and Ginny will be phoned, Harry," Hermione said gently, smiling as she accepted a cup of tea for the woman. "We're all ready now for your story."

"It starts about twenty years ago. I was working at Hogwarts as a scholar for the Ministry. I had about seven novels going on at once for various subjects, as did my friends. We were what the Muggles call geniuses, and we worked tirelessly to pass our knowledge onto others. We were young and strong, and that caught the attention of Albus Dumbledore," she said, sighing carefully. "He knew we were fairly good at prediction magic, using spells, potions, and bits of divination to predict the future. He discovered in one of our journals that we'd seen of a great evil building within a particular student. Our theories varied, but we all agreed that he would go on to be one of the most vile wizards to ever be born.

"Dumbledore was curious about our theories, and we thought he was genuine. We talked with him for hours revealing every secret we had. It was the biggest mistake we ever made," she spat, her face growing red with anger from her past. "Dumbledore told us two weeks later that he already knew about this wizard and that he was going to try to help him. We didn't think even he could fix whatever went wrong with that child, but we didn't mind him trying.

"Six months later, we were forced into hiding by Dumbledore and the Ministry. They had a very specific decree to keep us away from the public world, and we became slaves or prisoners or whatever horrible word you want to use. The point is that Dumbledore had a fierce and private conversation with me the day before. He cornered me in the main hallway near the Great Hall shortly before midnight, pressing me into the wall with his taller form," she said, her voice lowering. She leaned forward, eying her three guests carefully, "He told me that dark wizard was going to create some of the strongest witches and wizards the world ever saw, and that we should keep our bloody noses out of it.

"I guess he knew I wasn't going to let that happen, but after being exiled and blacklisted, we were forced to keep quiet. One of us tried sending a letter to the former Minister of Magic, hoping he could help. The next night, her home was ransacked by Death Eaters. They left a calling card of sorts," she said, standing up and moving to a wooden box on her mantle. "You all might recognize the card itself."

What the woman revealed was a card from Dumbledore's office, one revealing when a good time for an appointment was. The students carried them when they'd asked to meet with the headmaster but discovered he was busy. On the opposite side was usually the headmaster's picture, but this card had a Dark Mark on it instead.

"H-He sent this to you?" Ron trembled. The woman nodded. "He set up the entire thing to shut you up?"

"He said it was all apart of his plan, whatever that meant," the woman sighed, sinking into her chair again, almost exhausted from telling her own story. "If we slipped up, he ratted us out to the Death Eaters. We came to realize that he'd started everything, that he controlled every aspect of that war. Yes, he died in it. We're aware that many others did as well. But he died from his own greed, from his own attempt to manipulate the system. We're seers," the woman said sternly, sitting up straight in her chair, "and we watched every aspect of that war unfold. He let Snape kill him to let everyone think Snape was the bad guy. Everyone was the bad guy except the man who needed to appear good: Albus Dumbledore."

Silence filled the room as the woman sipped her tea, her face sagging from exhaustion as she stared at the floor. Harry and Ron were simply dumbfounded. How could Dumbledore use his power to do such dark deeds? Was he really that sort of man? Hermione's face was twisted in anger, disgust, and fear. She believed the woman because of that final mentioning of Dumbledore's death. Everyone thought Professor Snape was the one responsible for a cold-blooded murder, that the murder was carried out for impure reasons. Yes, the truth came out later, but was that really the entire truth?

Hermione wanted to know more, but the woman looked too tired to go on. She nibbled some tea biscuits on the tray and stared off to some faraway place unseen by the young adults. The sun shifted outside, casting shadows into the living room. A pair of candles lit themselves on the mantelpiece, giving them a little more light. They would've been grateful if their minds weren't spinning from the horrid tale.

"Well," the woman said, clearing her throat as she eyed the clock. "I expect you all to come back tomorrow. I can't carry on today, but I know where our stolen property is and who has it. Do you all mind helping me and the others?"

"We'll do whatever we can," Hermione replied firmly. "I'll try to take time off from the Ministry to dedicate more time to your case. Ron might as well, but Harry is a new father, so-"

"I understand that you all are busy, but I'm eternally grateful. It's time for this to all come to light. The world doesn't need to know, but the right people do," she nodded, winking with a smile. "That's why I contacted you all, and I want to thank you in advance."

The young adults nodded, each of them stepping outside. They exchanged glances before boarding their brooms. The Burrow wasn't too far away, so they flew there, their minds racing with thoughts. They were silent and preoccupied, a state that would not go unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2: All for One

_Chapter Two: All for One_

Molly and Ginny eyed Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they picked at their food. They were hungry, yes, but their thoughts kept making them pause and fork at their food, trying to make their thoughts stronger and easier to understand. This frustrated Molly, who decided it was best to go into the kitchen and fiddle around. Ginny remained, trying to calm her fussy newborn by bouncing herself gently in her chair.

"Harry, I need you to get some things tomorrow. I can't go shopping with the baby, not yet, and Mum-"

"Ginny, while Harry and all of us wish we could help you, we have important business to take care of," Hermione smiled. "I'm sure you understand that these sorts of things happen. I know it's upsetting, but it's going to happen to me when Ron and I have children."

"I wonder if George might help then," Ginny sighed. "What in the world did that woman say to you three anyway? You can't even eat you're thinking so much."

"I don't think we should tell anyone else, not until we know more ourselves. I'm sure you're welcomed to come along with us tomorrow. She mentioned you in her initial letter, and she understood you were in no condition to attend the meeting," Harry said, reaching across the table and rubbing his son's full head of hair. Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles before jolting from a sudden crash onto the table. Ron's broom hit with such a force that the baby shrieked loudly. Ginny shot George a look of pure death as he fumed in his brother's direction.

"Don't give me that look, Ginny Potter!" George snapped, watching his sister disappear upstairs to deal with her screaming child. "Ron, you know better! I almost broke my neck trying to avoid your broom just lying in the middle of the driveway!"

"What's all this commotion?!" Molly exclaimed, bursting into the dining room and eying the scene carefully. "Why is there a dirty ol' broom on my dining table? Get it out this instant! And be more quiet around your nephew!"

"Ron left this in the path, Mum! Aren't you the least bit concerned for safety around here?" George asked with an upset tone.

Molly scoffed, "If I could avoid a fallen broom, you should be able to."

George sighed heavily, leaving the room in a huff. Ginny returned a moment later without the baby. He'd settled into his travel crib nicely, probably happy to be away from the loud noises of the Burrow. Ginny picked at her plate, eying her mother carefully. She was staring at her daughter with a light smile.

"Mum, is there something you need to say to me?" Ginny questioned. Molly nodded, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I love my grandbaby dearly, and I don't mind watching him if you need to step out to help the others. Whatever is on their mind seems important, and I wouldn't want you to feel left out later. This whole random visit thing is important, correct?" Molly asked the others with a stern tone.

"Very, Mum, but we can't talk about it," Ron replied. "It's that level of importance, the don't ask, don't tell; the-"

"Can it, Ron," Molly hissed. "You can tell your mother anything. I understand you can't talk to your father about your plans, if this has to do with Ministry business," she said, eying them all carefully. "It's not Ministry business... What in the world have you all gotten yourselves into this time?" she asked in a low, exhausted voice.

"We'd rather not say right now," Hermione replied softly, smiling gently. "We'll be meeting with her tomorrow. Maybe we'll be able to tell you something after that meeting or another one. We need to talk to her while we can. The things she's said so far are so important, so...they're going to change history. Now should we tell you what might be changed before we know for sure?"

"No, no, you're all right," Molly sighed, pushing away from the table as George returned, his attitude slightly adjusted. "When you're all ready to tell me what's going on, then I'll listen with open ears. Now, George, are you going to eat with the proper utensils?"

"Yes, Mum," he replied through gritted teeth. He was handed a plate of food from the kitchen, then Molly left the room. "So, where were you all today? Ginny's been here since early this morning."

"Well, we decided not to leave until after lunch," Hermione replied, sighing gently. "We were there quite a while though, long enough to know we should go back. Why do you ask?"

"Ginny was pretty worried," George said, his tone suggesting that Hermione should already know that. "And Mum was worried, and when I saw Dad earlier, he wouldn't stop asking me questions. He thinks this will turn into something for you all, something great."

"Maybe, maybe not," Ron shrugged.

"Oh, little brother, you should really grow out of those childish ways," George smirked.

"Wasn't it childish of you to toss a broom onto the table?" Ginny asked with a slight grin. George's face fell to a blank stare again. "I'm going with them tomorrow. I feel like I should be there too. She mentioned me in the letter."

"Did it mention me?" George asked eagerly. The group thought for a moment, but all of them shook their heads. "Well, if you need me, I'll be down at the shop doing my usual thing. Since most older students are stuck at Hogwarts, it's pretty slow right now. Oh, would you like to try one of my newest jokes?"

"Not right now, George, but we thank you for the offer," Hermione said kindly. George had just now reopened the shop within the last few months. He was still quite torn up about his brother's death, and the group knew to be as supportive as possible, namely thanks to a threatening speech they had to endure from Mrs. Weasley the day he left for the shop.

"'Tis alright," George smiled, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Just stop by sometimes, okay? That's all I really want from you all."

The group nodded, watching him head into the kitchen to clear his plate. Hermione sighed heavily. Watching George over the past five years had depressed her, namely because he tended to wander aimlessly or sit in one spot for hours. She hated what the war had done to him, but now something new struck her mind.

"Ron and Harry, can I talk to you outside?" Hermione asked. They nodded despite the confused expressions. They followed her outside, and Ginny obeyed their request to stay inside. She watched through the front window, but the group turned their back to keep them from seeing their lips.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Think about what the woman was telling us. If Dumbledore constructed this whole thing, then he's the sole reason the war occurred and people passed away," Hermione responded, keeping her voice in a low whisper. "Essentially this means that Dumbledore killed Fred."

"No, Mum would never believe that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shh!" Harry hissed. "It's not about what they believe or not, Ron. The point Hermione is trying to make is that we can't tell anyone. Think about the furious families. They might not even listen because Dumbledore is such a heroic figure."

"Do you believe her about him? Do you really believe he did all of this for some sick inner purpose, like to make you into who you are?" Hermione asked.

"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron questioned.

"Let him answer the question," Hermione whispered. "Do you think he did this all for the sake of one or two wizards, or maybe just you? Answer me, Harry. I know it's hard, but you need to answer me."

"He was greedy about the Elder Wand and the ring," Harry said, shaking his head firmly. "I need more evidence. I want to know who he did this for and what he saw in them. I think there's more to the story, more than even she might know."

"See, he's being logical, Hermione. Now tell me why you're asking him," Ron said sternly.

"I'm asking him because it's a tough question he might have to face later," she replied, shifting her weight as she turned to look at Harry. "He took a serious liking to you and no one else in our generation. Cedric didn't even get the attention you did, and neither did anyone else. He liked us because of you. Everything was because of you and you alone."

"So he did everything for me, my father, my mother?" Harry questioned. Hermione nodded. "That doesn't make sense. Too many people are dead right now, too many people are gone-"

"That was never his problem," Ron gasped. "Think about the Chamber of Secrets. They all claim it took so long to revive the victims because of the potion and the ingredients and all that nonsense. He was Albus-Bloody-Dumbledore. You know he had the means to probably get a premade potion sent to Hogwarts. Instead he let things fester long enough for you to figure everything out. It was always about you. You're right, Hermione. He only cared about us because of Harry, and the same for Neville and the entire Gryffindor house. Do you know who's won the House Cup over the last five years?"

"Of course not," Harry replied. "I've been working."

"We all have, but it's always the front page of every newspaper. Year one: Hufflepuff. Bloody Hufflepuff! Year two: Ravenclaw won the House Cup when three Gryffindor students were caught trying to leave early. Year three: Slytherin for doing good deeds or something. They had a pretty good quidditch team, but that's beyond the point. Year four: Hufflepuff again. And have you seen articles about this year's Gryffindor house, Harry? Have you seen them?"

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione said sharply. "I think he got your point a long time ago. So Dumbledore favored our house because of Harry. Slytherin was the favored house before that, but they had more power. The school is weakened right now. It's still trying to rebuild."

"Either way, the evidence is pretty clear. Even if it wasn't all for Harry or his ancestors, Dumbledore had a guinea pig in mind. He did this all for someone, with the key person really being himself," Ron spat. "I want to know everything and I want to tell people. The world deserves to know."

"Not now thought," Hermione whispered, gesturing towards the house. "Your home is particularly vulnerable, Ron. They might kick us out for slandering the greatest headmaster they ever knew. We need to focus on the woman's quest and whatever else she can tell us. Is that clear?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"We tell no one until we're sure, and even then we stay tight-lipped. Truly I think Ginny should stay here, but I'll leave it up to you three," Harry said. They exchanged glances, and each nodded in agreement: Ginny was too much of a liability due to her closeness with her mother. "I'll tell her she should stay with the baby. George tends to scare him fairly easily, so I think I know how to get him to be too fussy in the morning."

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped, quickly composing herself, "but it might have to be done. We should talk to her first. Bringing innocent children into the mix is too much."

"She is right about that," Ron grinned. Harry nodded in agreement, gesturing for them to return to the house. As soon as they made their way back towards the house, people dashed into inconspicuous poses, all of them trying to make it seem like they weren't trying to eavesdrop. But Hermione knew they'd heard nothing. Their secrets were still safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Forgotten

_Chapter Three: Never Forgotten_

Ginny did not mind staying behind to take care of herself. Harry knew that turning the information to her would make for the best possible outcome, and he was correct. Shortly after sunrise, he met Hermione and Ron outside the Burrow to board their brooms. Mrs. Weasley handed them a pie to take with them, and Hermione made sure it was securely in her bag.

A few minutes later, they were airborne again, trying to ignore the jitteriness inside themselves. The woman had a lot to tell them still, and they needed every small detail to feel more complete. Harry was especially lost in thought, the idea of Dumbledore planning the war because of him making him sick. He'd always wondered deep down what made him so important, but maybe it was all one of Dumbledore's constructs. Maybe he'd planned everything all along.

When they landed outside the small house, the woman was picking herbs from a small garden. The smell of delicious soup flowed from the open door, and the young adults smiled with delight as they rested their brooms against the fence.

"Ah, good morning, lads," she smiled. Her smile somehow got even larger when Hermione revealed the pie from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, I knew dessert would find itself to me. I'm making a nice chicken stew for lunch, but we'll get back to my story first. Come inside and wait a moment. I'll be inside in just a moment."

Harry led the way inside, and they took to the same armchairs as the day before. This gave Hermione a clear view of the garden, and she immediately pulled on Ron's sleeve to make him look outside. Three Ministry officials were outside, and the woman was not happy to see them.

"Let's hide in the kitchen," Harry whispered. Hermione nodded in agreement, and the three tiptoed into the kitchen to hide. The stew was bubbling slightly, but they could still hear the conversation through the open front door.

"We were wondering if you'd had any visitors lately," one official asked.

"Oh, no sir. Those brooms are from a friend of mine. She was cleaning out her attic, and she knew I liked making my own garden furniture. Broomsticks make wonderful benches," the woman chuckled.

"Well, there were three people spotted in the area recently, and we were just checking to make sure you weren't talking to the wrong people. Don't your friends usually travel by floo?" a second official questioned.

"It depends on the person. I like floo the best, but a few of the others liked to fly back in the day. I haven't seen anyone in the area lately. I think you're all just trying to find a reason to come after me again," she winked, chuckling lightly. "I don't know what you have against me. I'm too old to do anything now."

"I hope you remember that," a third Ministry official said darkly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shivered. They would always recognize Lucius Malfoy's voice, even without seeing his white-blonde hair or devilish cane.

Three pops meant the officials were gone, and soon the three were greeted by the fearful woman. She dropped the herbs into her stew and stirred them in, her mouth a fine line.

"How often does that happen?" Ron murmured. The woman shook her head. "We caused it?" he asked. She nodded. "Should we leave?"

"No, that would mean they'd won," she smiled. "The one in particular is just following orders. It's never hard to spot a Death Eater, never, never," she said, turning around to the young adults. "No, this just makes my story even more important. Today, I want to tell you about Dumbledore's secret documents. Though my friends and I have lost heirlooms to robbers, we've kept his documents under wraps. I have most of them here in a secret cellar, but two more of my friends have the other documents, namely transactions. He used Hogwarts money to pay off certain people to bar us from even buying a butter beer in Hogsmede."

"It went that far?" Hermione questioned. The woman nodded fiercely, grabbing a salt shaker and adding some to her stew. "So Dumbledore used his power to convince everyone that you and your friends were enemies?"

"Especially once the dark one rose in power and gathered followers," she nodded. "Then he started telling people we were involved with the dark magic, but he kept officials at bay as long as we obeyed his orders. As long as we kept to ourselves, nothing happened to his. But it seems that even now, one step in the wrong direction brings the wrong people to your door.

"I-I'm worried about the safety of my documents, of the written aspect of my stories. I've had plenty of time to type out volumes of text containing the information you seek. I just haven't spoken to anyone in so long that I prefer the storytelling method. But if the Ministry has spotted us, then I may need to...," she paused, biting her lip in thought. "I-I need to give you the documents, if you can keep them safe."

"We can, Madam. We promise," Hermione nodded.

"Oh," she gasped, chuckling lightly, "I never told you all my real name. I signed the letter Gertrude Fuller, a name my mother always hated. That's the woman my father dated before her, a dumpy Hufflepuff with no fashion sense. Anyway, my real name is Tara Starling. You can simply call me Tara.

"Now, I want you all to keep an eye out while I retrieve the texts. It might take a moment, so keep your eyes peeled," she warned. The group nodded, watching her disappear into the backyard. She moved into the woods, then she suddenly disappeared from view.

Harry and Ron kept the heads turned so they could hear even the smallest noise outside the bubbling of the stew. Hermione pulled out her wand, using a small nonverbal spell to readjust a hallway mirror so she could see around the corner. The front door and front windows were still open, and the curtains blew into the house thanks to a gently breeze.

But something else caught her eye. An owl flew through the house, landing in the center of the dining table and dropping a lone card onto the table. Like Dumbledore's calling card, there was a Dark Mark on the back over Lucius Malfoy's face. On the front, one word was scrawled out in red ink: "Liar."

The young adults drew their wands, looking around the house for a way out without being noticed. They could see hooded figures coming towards the house from the pasture across the dirt lane. None seemed to be in the backyard, so they had no choice but the dart into the woods.

"Should we try to find Tara?" Ron asked in a low whisper.

"I doubt we have much of a choice," Hermione replied, ducking under a vine hanging from a rather large tree. This put them face to face with a tiny hole in the group. The three exchanged glances before ducking inside, sliding down the dirty entrance in a cloud of dust.

When they landed, they were greeted with Tara shoving books and files into a small knapsack charmed to be larger than it actually was. She was almost finished, but she could tell there was danger lurking outside. She used her magic to put the texts into the bag with one move. She ducked under the dancing papers and gave them a long, final look.

"Everything is there. I'm sorry," she whispered, climbing up the cave's entrance and moving to her backyard, where a garden sat for her to tend. Hermione peeked from the cave's entrance and watched them escort the woman to wherever they were taking her.

"She's gone," Hermione sighed, sliding back into the cave as the last item entered the bag. "They took our brooms with them. We'll have to walk back to The Burrow so they don't notice us."

"How much is in that bag?" Ron questioned. Harry shrugged, giving Hermione a hurt look. "What's that about?"

"I feel like we're responsible for this. I know she asked us to come here, but we should've known they'd still be casing the house," Harry sighed. "Dumbledore's power still lives even if he doesn't. I doubt we'll ever make much headway, but this is a start."

"Where should we keep the texts? It should be somewhere the Ministry would never check. I feel like the brooms are going to trace back to us at some point, which puts The Burrow and our homes in danger," Hermione explained. The boys nodded in agreement. They'd been thinking the same thing, but only Ron seemed to know where they could go.

"Let's see if George minds us using his cellar," Ron suggested. "He's always asking when we're going to stop by."

"Isn't he curious about things like this?" Hermione questioned. "The last time I tried to work near him he couldn't stop looking over my shoulder."

"Same here," Harry nodded.

"He wasn't really a part of society then. Come on, it'll make his day to have us around, and it'll make Mum and Ginny happy too. George has really been pestering people for attention lately, and... Come on, guys, please?" Ron pleaded, heaving the bag onto his back.

"Okay, but how are we going to get there without the brooms or without apparating?" Harry asked.

"You remember the flying car we took to Hogwarts one time?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed, not liking where this was going. Harry nodded. How could he forget that death trap that went rogue in the forest? "Well, Dad has a newer model in the garage that Mum doesn't know about. She'll be so busy with Ginny and the baby that she won't notice us getting inside. And since we all know how to drive now..."

"Yes, we do, but I think I'll take the wheel," Hermione said with wide eyes, climbing up the entrance of the cave. The birds were back to chirping again, and there didn't seem to be any Ministry officials anywhere, other than themselves. Hermione determined their directions using the bright sun, and soon they were off towards The Burrow, trying to be as quiet as possible in their journey. They couldn't risk being discovered now, not after the sacrifice Tara had made. They had to avenge her kidnapping. They had to.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped, Broken, and Scared

_Chapter Four: Kidnapped, Broken, and Scared_

The Burrow was quiet when Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally got to the property. After resting outside the car, the three of them realized they needed to eat and get cleaned up before they went anywhere. So, they apparated to Hermione and Ron's house, which was nearly spotless. Hermione hated that so much dirt was about to find its way inside, but they had no choice.

Once they were clean and in better clothes, Hermione made them all a light lunch. She was a decent cook thanks to some training from Mrs. Weasley, but the remains of burnt dishes still found their way into the compost pile every now and again. Hermione was content with her skill level, but she wished she could create a feast for them all now. They were sore and starving from their journey, and Ron's shoulder had several blisters from carrying the heavy knapsack. Hermione made sandwiches then rubbed ointment on his wounds.

When everything was ready, they went back to The Burrow, where they found Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walking the baby around the garden. Harry and Ron got into the car to wait, leaving Hermione to stand watch. It took several minutes for the Weasley women to return inside, and as soon as they were indoors, Hermione got into the driver's seat and started to car.

"Does this drive like a normal car?" Hermione asked.

"Well, more or less," Ron replied, smiling as Hermione pulled out of the barn. "That button, the blue one, makes us invisible, and the green one should put us in the air. We should probably already be invisible. The noise might alert Mum anyway, but it's pretty hard to miss a red car driving down the lane."

Hermione pressed the blue button, and the car's shadow from the afternoon sun faded away, revealing just a small shimmer. Hermione nodded to herself as she picked up speed. Once she was over a certain speed, Ron instructed her to press the green button.

It took Hermione a moment to adjust to the new driving conditions, but soon they were well on their way to George's joke shop. The car was silent as they went, and Ron clutched the knapsack like it held a small child. The group was very tense, and they remained this way as they parked the car and stepped into Diagon Alley. After finding George's shop, which was empty, they had to find George.

"I'll look upstairs," Harry suggested. Hermione decided to stay in the main area of the store, and Ron went down into the cellar. Ron ended up being the successful one, and soon all three were downstairs amidst enough junk and parts to cause an avalanche.

"What have you been up to?" Ron asked nervously, looking around the messy room.

"Tinkering a little," George shrugged, putting his screwdriver down. "I actually wanted you all to come here to help me fill these repair orders. People send me their broken objects and I fix them, with or without the jokes. It's fairly profitable and keeps my hands busy."

"Well we're here for a different reason," Ron smiled, stepping back. This left only Hermione standing close to George, and she smiled nervously as George looked her over.

"The woman we went to see was taken away by Ministry officials. She gave us some things to take with us before she left, different books and files. We need somewhere private to study them, and we thought this would be a good place. We can still help with your repairs because those are very important, but this is important to," Hermione explained, smiling weakly.

"Well as long as you don't tell Mum about the repair business, I'm okay with the arrangement. She wants me to keep this place the same because of Fred. That idea makes me ill, so I've been lying to her since this idea came to me," George sighed, getting off his work stool and leading them upstairs. "Mum is stuck in the past. She wishes time had done the same thing, but she'd had no such luck. I wish the same thing sometimes because I miss me twin, but...I need to move on.

"Do you think your work could help me with that? I'm trying to find something else to do with myself, but-"

"George, your repairs are going to help a lot of people," Hermione smiled, patting her brother-in-law's shoulder. "It's a noble position that many people don't want to take anymore. It's far better than what we're doing, believe me."

"Thanks," he smirked. "This is the key to this room. You can come and go as you please, but you could bring me a sandwich or something when you come, just so I'll have something better to eat. The lady next door lets me have all the meat pies I want if I keep her toilet unclogged, but they're so greasy. I haven't had a solid-never mind," he blushed, remembering Hermione was in the room. He waved to them, heading back into the cellar.

"Where should we start?" Ron asked, putting the knapsack onto the table. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances before shaking their heads. "I was thinking the same thing. Actually, I was thinking about abandoning this for today and seeing what the Ministry might have done with her. We'd have to go into work after telling them we'd need time off, but I believe it's worth it."

"What if they find out the brooms are ours?" Harry questioned. "No, we stay here and look things over. Where should we start?"

"We'll have to reorganize everything to make more sense of it. I think this room is big enough to hold everything, but we're going to fill up those work tables. At least they're already clean," Hermione said, smiling weakly as she used her wand to empty the knapsack onto the table. Sure enough, they had to put some files on the floor under the work tables, as well as on the small bed and couch on the opposite side of the room. In the end, the only clear workspace was on a tiny end table.

"I want to start with these journals here," Hermione said, summoning a scroll of parchment and a quill. "We should take notes in code then keep them stored here as well. We should only tell each other what we've read in person if we need to. We can't risk any bugs."

"So we're reviving the old code," Harry grinned. "I never thought we'd do that again. I hope I still remember everything."

"You will," Hermione nodded, curling up on the floor beside the bed. Ron sat on the floor next to the work tables, grabbing a file filled with transcripts and other student information. Harry sat at the end table with manuscripts of conversation, his quill bobbing in his hand as he read the information.

After hours of reading, they were all lost. Everything was somehow relevant to the other pieces of information, but they couldn't find the pattern. Yes, the journals Hermione read were day-to-day accounts of the scholars' lives, but there were gaps in every entry, and most only covered socializations between the scholars. Ron couldn't understand why the transcripts were there. All showed a rise in grades for certain students, but he didn't know any of the names nor why their grades would be of much importance. And Harry had the same problem as Hermione: The manuscripts were too social for any real information to come of them.

The group felt hopeless, and after hours of reading in uncomfortable positions, they decided it was best to charm the room sealed and head back to The Burrow for dinner. George agreed, and soon the four of them were flying again, watching the sun go down from their high vantage point.

"Do you three mind telling me how you acquired so many documents?" George asked. "I peeked in on you guys a few times, just to see why you all had such strained faces. I still don't understand what you're up to, but I want to know since you're using my space."

"George, we can't just tell you what this is about without causing too much trouble. And honestly, we're still pretty lost ourselves. Without Tara, we won't know anything without translating it ourselves. It could take months with all that paperwork, maybe even years," Hermione sighed. "Please, don't make us tell you, not yet. Give us more time, even a week or more."

"Tara, huh?" George asked, thinking for a moment. "I did a lot of exploring at Hogwarts, not as much as you two because we didn't have an invisibility cloak. But we learned quite a bit from the rooms we found. 'Tara' was carved into the bricks in the dungeons, a private room filled with stone cubicles."

"Carved into the stone? How?" Harry asked. George smiled, shrugging slightly. "So you never found out?"

"Hogwarts has more mysteries than any building in the entire world," George whispered, leaning forward. "We barely uncovered ten percent of them during our searching, but that cubicle room always amazed us. You could only find it at night when the sky was clear, and the names would only show up when a certain star shined through the window. Tara's name in particular had to have a beam of starlight on it completely before it would show. Fred and I waited for months to figure that room out, but we never got anywhere."

"We need to see that room," Harry suggested. "Maybe Neville could find a way to let us into the school somehow, or our jobs. I'll have to go back to the Ministry soon when my paternity leave is up. Maybe I can ask to be assigned there."

"Neville is our best shot," Ron said, shaking his head at Harry's answers. "We need to keep everything under wraps. That's one of the reasons Ginny stayed behind, George. It turns out this was too dangerous for her anyhow."

"Don't you trust me to be tight-lipped? Do you know how many secrets Fred took with him to the grave, that I'll take to my grave?" George questioned. "It's more than you'll ever know. Now, do you want to tell me why you're helping Tara, what she's told you?"

"George, we're keeping quiet for more reasons," Ron said sternly. "You don't need to know yet. We're trying to protect you."

George scoffed, smirking slightly before turning to look out the window, "I've already lost everything I ever needed in life. You can tell me any bad news there is, and I will still be unimpressed. Now, can you reconsider? You need allies to help you, especially if the Ministry is involved."

"Hermione, tell him," Harry whispered. "He needs to know, and I think you should be the one to explain it to him."

"Fine," Hermione said, "but let me park the car in the barn first."

Hermione landed the car without much effort. She pulled it into the barn and had Ron close the doors with his wand. When they were safely locked inside, Hermione turned around to her brother-in-law. She hesitated, not knowing if this was the right move or not, but soon she had to tell him. She had no choice.

"Tara and her scholar friends were exiled by Dumbledore," Hermione murmured. "She contacted us to tell us the truth about things, as well as to help her and her friends. They've had things taken from them by the people Dumbledore sent after them. He was behind all of their hardship, and we feel like he was behind her kidnapping too. His power is so great, but it's flawed," Hermione sighed.

"Why would he target a group of female scholars? He was never the kind to be sexist, was he?" George asked, smirking slightly.

"He targeted them because they played with magic involving foresight," Harry explained. "They could see Voldemort being created, and they knew he would gain more power than anyone ever dreamed of. They knew what the future had in store, and they wanted to keep it from happening. Tara has implied that Dumbledore silenced them so that he could manipulate the war for his own motives. He was trying to make great wizards and witches or whatever else he wanted. We're not quite sure, but we see the evidence. Dumbledore had ulterior motives."

"How could you believe a story like that? Dumbledore was a great wizard. He wanted to end the Dark Lord's power. He wanted all of them gone," George pleaded. "Would he really keep saviors away and start up the war? Would he let so many people d-die?" George stammered.

"The evidence is pretty strong against him, George. We're sorry," Hermione whispered. George shook his head. He was obviously upset by this news, and he slammed his palms against the back of the front seat. "Let's leave him alone for a while."

"No! Tell me what makes you believe all of this nonsense! Harry, why did you believe her? Why did you believe her like the others after everything he did for you?!" George exclaimed.

"S-She referenced his death. He died because the ring was destroying him, but he also had Professor Snape do it. Yes, Malfoy was supposed to, but in the end, it was supposed to be Snape. Everyone thought he was pure evil after Dumbledore's head. Everyone thought he was a cold-blooded murderer who belonged in Azkaban. I saw Snape's memories. He was never really that evil. I...I think Dumbledore intentionally destroyed him so that he could use him for his own bidding. I think he had my parents murdered to manipulate my life and his," Harry explained.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione gasped.

"You both told me how he favored me. I was always more important than the others, even Cedric. Even when Cedric died, he didn't seem to care anymore than if a goldfish died. So what if he said honeyed words at a memorial service? You're both right: He unfairly favored me and everyone around me. All of this is his fault," Harry said sternly.

"I-If Harry believes her, I believe her," George stammered, fighting back tears. "The world needs to know about this. Yes, we can help them get their things back, and we can help free Tara, but we have to set history straight. The people need to know what that man did to us."

"We can't tell anyone until we're ready. Can you keep this quiet?" Ron asked. George nodded fiercely. "We should all calm down before we go in there. Mum is like a detective or something when it comes to our moods."

"No, just go in without me. I want to guard the shop now that those papers are there. The Ministry has plenty of ways to break charms. Why do you think Azkaban is such an impenetrable prison?" George asked, opening the car door. "Mum will understand. I've disappeared before, and now is no different. And you two should keep this from Ginny. New mothers are too hormonal to take bad news well. She'll have Harry packing them up for Australia or something."

The group nodded, watching him disappear into the coming night. When they were composed, they joined Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and the baby for dinner. No one asked any questions, and no one tried to figure out what the young adults were up to. Though Molly pleaded for all of them to stay longer, they had to leave. They had to look normal in case the Ministry started poking around. They all knew it was just a matter of time, and none of them wanted to become what Tara and her friends were: Prisoners.


	5. Chapter 5: Web of Lies

_Chapter Five: Web of Lies_

Hermione looked over her work with weary eyes. It was six o'clock, an hour past time to go home. But she had to make up for her days off, and her boss wouldn't let her leave until she finished her reports. She rubbed her temples, trying to make the words come back into focus on the page in front of her. But everything was blurry, too blurry for her to make out without forcing herself.

"Miss Granger, it's nice to see you back at work," said a man from the hallway. Hermione looked up to see another one of her colleagues back from assignment. He placed his things on his desk before looking her over. "They said you were out sick along with your husband. I thought your cooking was getting better," he chuckled.

"It is, but sometimes people get sick without reason," Hermione replied softly. "I think I'm still feeling a little ill. Do you know if our boss is still in?"

"He's looking over my travel report now," her colleague nodded. "You do look like you're feeling a little sour. I'll vouch for you if he asks. Go home where you belong, and you should stay as long as you need to. We'll manage here, shortage or not."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, gathering her things. "I'll stop by the office to make sure it's fine for me to be gone again. I really do feel strange."

Hermione packed her bags and left the office. Up the hallway, her boss was doing the same thing. He tipped his hat to her before doing a double take. Somehow Hermione's white lie had become truth, and she really did feel quite ill. In fact, the entire room was starting to look blurry and shaky. She took a seat on a bench, catching the attention of her boss, who sat next to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright?" he asked, taking her hand and slapping it a little. "Mrs. Weasley?" he asked. Hermione felt her head swim further, and she rubbed her forehead from the sensation. "I have to get you medical attention. James! James, help me get her to the hospital wing!" he called. Hermione's colleague emerged from his office, and soon the two were carrying Hermione to the building's new hospital wing. She would be the only one in the room, which was a good thing considering her condition. Within moments of her arrival, she passed out completely, slumping over before the nurse could even examine her.

"Call her husband," James said, eying Hermione with a worried gaze. "He left an hour ago, but he'll come back for this. Oh, he'll know what to do."

Their boss nodded, leaving to send the emergency owl. They had to discover what was wrong with her, and they would need Ron's help to do it.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron and Harry standing beside her bed. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and the baby were sitting by the window, and Hermione's parents were leaning on the doorway. Hermione was instantly confused, and she shifted on the soft bed.

"Ah, she's awake," the doctor smiled, coming to the bed with a clipboard in her hands. "You've been asleep for quite some time, but we know what the problem is now. Ladies and gentlemen, do you mind giving us some privacy?"

The room cleared, leaving just Ron and Hermione behind. Ron sat beside Hermione on the bed, taking her hand and squeezing it tight. He'd been extremely worried about her, enough to call her parents and everyone else who could be there with her. The only one who refused was George, who was still missing in his family's eyes. Ron knew not to ruin that, so he kept quiet, though he felt guilty for it. Now that the doctor was staring him down trying to tell him the diagnosis, he started to feel that guilt and a million other feelings, none of them good.

"I have good news for you both, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," the doctor smiled. "Hermione, you're expecting! You grew weary from lack of food and hydration, but that won't happen again, will it? Congratulations!" the doctor exclaimed.

"So all of this happened because I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked. The doctor nodded happily. "I...I don't want to be pregnant right now! I'm so busy, and-"

"Hermione, we'll get through this," Ron assured her. Hermione nodded, turning back to the doctor.

"You were asleep all night from exhaustion, so I feel it's best that you maybe leave work through the course of your pregnancy. I want to keep you here through the day to monitor your condition, which should give your boss plenty of time to speak with you. It's six in the morning now, so you should enjoy breakfast and company. I'll send the nurse in here quite a bit to keep you filled and healthy. You should double your intake, and no more skipping meals. I heard you've worked yourself quite heavily lately.

"Well, I'll ask everyone to stay outside while you two have a moment alone," the doctor grinned, leaving her chart at the foot of the bed. "Try not to get her too excited, Ron."

Ron nodded, waiting for the doctor to leave before giving Hermione a stern look, "Mum wants to know what we were working on because you got so sick. Harry thinks I should tell her, but I don't know. What if she reacts badly like George? I don't know what to do."

"Ron, I'm scared about this whole setup. We're going to be parents, but we're doing dangerous things again, just like when we were at Hogwarts. I have responsibilities, and I should be working too, and we have so much to think about! Please, we can't take on these problems right now," Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It's up to you and Harry right now. I'm out of the equation."

"You can't abandon us now! You're our best hope for finding a solution to this mess!" Ron whispered fiercely. Hermione shook her head; she was not the center of this operation. "Please, just for a little while. Let us figure out what we need to retrieve first and where it might be. Can we do that first?"

"Ron, I'm going to have your child. I have to protect it while it's inside me. Please, decide on your own. You should contact George and include him," Hermione suggested. "Otherwise, I just want to recover from whatever happened to me."

"I'll let the others inside," Ron sighed. He opened the door, allowing the entire group to pour back inside, plus a few colleagues who had just arrived to work, including James. Everyone was curious to see what happened with Hermione, along with the diagnosis. But neither Ron nor Hermione said anything. Everyone would just have to wait until Hermione was out of the hospital and feeling better before they'd say anything.

"Well then, let's all go for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "We can bring back something for those who want to stay here."

"That sounds better for me," Ginny said, smiling weakly as she tried to nurse the baby in the room without flashing anyone. Harry noticed her struggle and stood in front her, his face flushed as he noticed Hermione's colleagues looking too closely.

"Same here," he said with a clinched jaw, turning his gaze to Hermione's parents. "You should got out with Mrs. Weasley to have a nice chat. It's been a while since you saw each other, since the wedding, I assume?" he asked. They nodded with a smile, following Mrs. Weasley outside. Hermione's colleague left next, leaving just Harry, Ginny, the baby, and Ron in the room.

"So, are you going to leave your job?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged, eyeing the hallway traffic closely. "You look pretty disturbed, Hermione. Are you sure you're alright?"

"She's fine," Ron said, taking a seat beside the bed. "I think you would do better at home, but it's up to the doctor to decide that," he sighed, rubbing his forehead before checking his watch. "I have to go into the office at eight. Is that okay with you, Hermione?"

"It's fine," she nodded, watching as owls poured into the Ministry's central courtyard. It was time for the paper delivery, and hundreds of owls left the early edition on desks or in front of office doors. The surprise for Hermione was when an edition landed on top of her feet, the owl swooping in front of her and flying out of the room.

"I wonder what the headline will be today," Ron sighed, picking up the paper. He immediately threw it down, capturing Harry and Hermione's attention. Hermione was closer, and she immediately regretted reading the headline: "Traitor Witch's Plot Uncovered."

"Oh my," Harry murmured, covering up the paper and its picture of Tara. "W-We should read it to make sure they aren't onto us. Sometimes the paper gets more information using its sources."

"Do you all mind including me?" Ginny called from the opposite side of the room.

"We actually do this time, sis," Ron said, snatching the paper and hiding it under his shirt. "I'll read it later. Harry, take her home. We don't need her here."

"Fine, fine," Harry sighed, walking back to his wife. Reluctantly, the two left the room, leaving just Ron and Hermione alone. Ron opened the paper, looking over the article with shaking fingers. When he was finished, he exhaled slowly, putting down the paper.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"They're charging her and four other witches for plotting to kill the Minister of Magic. The article says it's an old case forged during the battle," Ron sighed. "Even the reporters are confused about why they're rounding them up now and with such little evidence. They have two letters, but the press assumes there's more evidence out there. I think I know what really happened, but I know not to open my mouth, not here especially."

"Maybe we should both keep working in case we get assigned to handle their case. My department deals with a lot of investigations," Hermione said, smiling at the idea. As long as they were careful, no one would have to know they were on her side.

"Well my department handles unauthorized uses of magic, so I doubt I'll encounter her. I can't believe they did this. Someone had to be behind it, someone powerful...," Ron trailed off. "Those portraits are all just charmed to be like the people inside them, but what if someone is using a portrait of him to get orders? Do you think someone would do that?"

"I never know what to expect anymore," Hermione replied, raising up in bed. "I do know that this really is too dangerous for me. If I'm going to have a baby, then I can't be sticking myself in harm's way. It's not right."

"Did you have any idea you were pregnant?" Ron asked. Hermione thought for a long moment before shaking her head. "Wait, your cycle was just four days ago, right?"

"I hate that you know that, but yes, it wasn't very long ago, and it was perfectly normal," Hermione said, thinking for a moment. "We didn't learn much about anatomy at Hogwarts, but I learned quite a bit about the subject on my own when I did a research paper on healing potions for Professor Snape. Anatomy is very interesting, and though the human body does as it pleases, the books were very specific about pregnancy. You know, a false positive or even false symptoms aren't hard to fake because everyone is different."

"What are you getting at? Do you think someone drugged you to make you seem pregnant when you weren't?" Ron questioned. Hermione nodded sternly. "But who would do that to you?"

"We'll have to find that out for ourselves. I say we have a dinner at The Burrow with everyone, even George. Whoever doesn't seem too excited about our announcement committed the crime. If they all seem excited, then the test is either true or the false positive came from somewhere else," Hermione explained.

"I like your plan," Ron nodded, checking his watch. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll have to be," Hermione shrugged, kissing Ron before watching him leave. When she was alone, she began watching the hallway traffic again. Only a few people attempted to peer into the room, but Hermione felt she recognized one of the curious ones. When he walked by one more time, Hermione knew she was right:

Lucius Malfoy was watching her. Someone knew.

Hermione wanted to leave the hospital and the Ministry completely, but she had no idea where her clothes were. She looked around the room as inconspicuously as she could, but it was hard to do with the door wide open. And when she tried to close it, the nurse stopped her, claiming she needed to observe her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had to get away from these people while she still could, but she didn't know how.

A pop rattled her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see George standing in the corner of the room with a light smile on his face. He held up a bag containing her clothes and a silvery cloak: He'd somehow acquired the invisibility cloak and used it to retrieve her things.

With those important things taken care of, Hermione watched George apparate away. Hermione did the same, apparating to the center of Diagon Alley. She ended up behind the buildings surrounded by dumpsters, just like George wanted. He appeared a moment later, tossing her the bag.

"Put on your clothes and get out of here. I'll meet you at my flat, my secret flat, well _our_ secret flat," he winked, tossing her a scrap of paper before apparating away. Hermione picked it up to find coordinates. She put the paper into her mouth and ducked behind a dumpster to put on her clothes. When she was finished, she looked at the scrap again before apparating to the location.

When she arrived, she found herself in the middle of the wilderness. A broom lay on the forest floor, a note attached to it along with a compass. Hermione followed the orders: Fly to the location following those orders, using the compass as a guide.

"I hope you're not trying to get me lost, George Weasley," Hermione murmured, mounting the broom and making her journey.

Hermione soon found herself at a large treehouse that moved across several large trees. George was already inside cooking breakfast and brewing tea. The smell was inviting, and Hermione made her way inside. She immediately noticed the documents as well as a nice plate of food.

"I think you need somewhere more private to rest up for a while. I'll get the others here later, but you'll be fine for now. Well, people are going to be quite worried about you, but that's a necessary problem," he smiled, handing her a fork and gesturing for her to sit down. "You're welcome, by the way."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of food.

"Let's just say I'm a nosy bugger," George winked, sitting across from her. "Tara included a journal on what they learned. So, I've been using the foresight powers she mentioned with the help of a potion of sorts. I know more than I did, and the visions just keep coming. We're in a lot of trouble right now, but I'll always be a step ahead, and so will you when you're well enough to take the potion. By the way, you aren't actually pregnant."

"I assumed that," Hermione nodded.

"Well, there's a lot I hope you haven't assumed, but I'll tell you later. Eat up for now and hope for the best," he said, pulling out a flask and downing the contents. A moment later, his face was in the middle of his plate. Hermione stood to readjust to boy, careful to pick some scrambled eggs out of his long ginger hair. She sat across from him to finish her food, her eyes fixed on his sleeping face. Whatever he was doing better be worth it, she thought, a feeling of relief rushing over her. She was glad they told him, very, very glad.


	6. Chapter 6: Fugitive

_Chapter Six: Fugitive_

Ron found himself in a Ministry office deep within the Ministry's complex. Hermione was missing, very missing. They'd tracked her escape through various areas, but now she was just gone, and that was a problem. Ron immediately felt he knew why: They were onto them.

Harry and Ginny were led into the office next, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's parents were left out of the mix, which Ron was grateful for, but he wondered what this meant for the group. Only Ron and Harry knew what was actually going on, that they were about to be silenced somehow, but they could say nothing to the others. They were surrounded by Ministry officials in the middle of their fortress. They were finished.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," an official nodded. The men stood, following him into a small interrogation room. Inside was Lucius Malfoy and three other men. They were all talking to each other, and the men immediately recognized the voices as those they'd heard while at Tara's house.

"Harry Potter," Lucius Malfoy smirked, reaching out to shake Harry's hand. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. How's that wife of yours? Come on, you can make conversation with me," he said, wiggling his hand to get Harry to shake it. He refused, and his lips remained sealed as well. "What, do you two think this is some sort of interrogation?"

"You have all of our available family members waiting outside, so yes, yes this does look like an interrogation," Ron said sternly, turning away from Lucius Malfoy and his pathetic friends.

"Both of you work with the Ministry, and both of you are very aware of our procedures. Now, your wife is missing, your sister-in-law by marriage," Lucius said, gesturing to Ron then Harry. "We're trying to put the pieces together because it seems this was planned. Now, we're questioning you two together so you can help each other out, something we never do unless we're doing our victims or witnesses or suspects a favor. You are our victims here, and we want you to have the best opportunity to give us the greatest answers."

"We know nothing, Lucius," Harry said sternly. "We were going to ask all of you where Hermione was."

"We know what you do, Mr. Potter," one of the officials said, flipping open his notebook. "Not long after Ron Weasley left to prepare for his job, Hermione apparated from her room and disappeared. We tracked her to a location in the midst of thick wilderness, but so far, we haven't found where she went from there."

"The wilderness? Hermione was sick," Ron said sternly. "Why would she be out in the wilderness alone if she was sick? What really happened to her? Did you hurt her?" he asked quickly, lunging for the men. Harry held him back, shaking his head to make Ron stop. "Well they know something, Harry!"

"Why are the two of you being so paranoid?" Lucius chuckled. "You're not here as criminals, boys, you're here as victims! But if you keep acting suspicious, we will assume the worst. Now, why would Hermione be in the depths of a forest mere minutes after discovering she was pregnant?"

Harry and Ron merely stared at the men. This must be some sort of joke, some sort of lie or ploy to get them to give out information. They would not fall for it, and the two remained silent.

"Well, they must be in shock," one of the other officials sighed, closing a file and standing up. "We have a lot of work to do. Let them back to their positions. Paternity leave is up, Potter. Your wife has plenty of help with that baby. She'll be sent home in a few minutes along with everyone else."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before following the other officials to the elevator. The first was very full, and Harry and Ron were left behind. The next car was empty, so they took it and closed the doors before anyone else could join them.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head; he had no idea. "I think we need to get out of her. We should try to find her as well, and I think I know the place."

"Where?" Harry questioned. Ron used his wand to summon a quill. He wrote an address on his hand, and Ron nodded. Hermione and Ron purchased a small cottage not long after they were married, but they had to sell it immediately to developers. The property was still untouched, and Ron felt it would be the place for her to go.

"If we do this, they'll see us as a target as well. There's still some things hidden there in case we need them, like a pair of brooms," Ron whispered. "We'll fly to that preserve that's a few kilometers away. Hermione could be there if she was in a forest."

Harry nodded, and just before the elevator stopped at Ron's floor, the men apparated to the cottage. When the doors opened to an empty car, Lucius Malfoy and the others knew they'd been had. They searched the building, but it was soon very clear that the men had fled. As they'd predicted, they were now targets themselves. The search was on, and Lucius Malfoy planned to enjoy every moment.

"They're on the move," George said as he lifted his head from the table. He spat out a stray piece of egg before rubbing his face slightly. "Hermione, did my head fall into my plate?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. "Well, that explains the stray onion in my ear. You stay here while I get Harry and Ron. The place is shielded well if you don't aparate in or out. The Ministry is pretty keen to all three of you, but you don't need special potions to tell you that," George smiled, grabbing his broom off the wall and climbing higher and higher in the treehouse. Once he was on an upper balcony, he disappeared into the thick forest.

Hermione spent her free moments cleaning up the mess made by breakfast. She was worried about Harry, Ron, and herself. If the Ministry was onto their moves, wouldn't they be able to find the treehouse? Now that they were within the ranks, Hermione knew their secretive power much better than she used to. Half of what she'd read in scholarly journals covering the organization was wrong, and most major names were changed to "protect the identity of the officials," a kind way of saying there was sneaky stuff going on and they didn't want citizens knowing who was doing that sneaky stuff.

Hermione was happy to be away from the Ministry. She and Ron only took jobs there because their initial positions dried up. Hermione was working with a wizard library in northern England, but when the cottage was sold, her job seemed to be auctioned off as well. Hermione was unemployed for months before receiving an application for the Ministry by owl. It looked like the Weasleys' new owl, but Hermione didn't think Molly would send her an application for there, not after the hassles Arthur had gone through over the years. The couple needed money, so Hermione filled out the application and was immediately accepted.

Ron was working with a laboratory after Hogwarts cleaning the premises and helping with research projects. But his position fell through not long after they moved, leaving him jobless as well. He found a few Muggle carpentry jobs, but he made only pocket change until a mysterious application arrived for him as well. He was desperate for money and filled it out as well, and he too was accepted quickly.

As Hermione thought about those days, she realized the same happened with Harry and Ginny. Ginny would still be at the Ministry as well managing files if she hadn't gotten pregnant, and Harry's position came at the perfect moment, not long after the Dursley's discovered his new home and started bombarding him with angry letters for not collecting his things soon enough. The job allowed him to move into a wizard-built house out of the Muggle eye, the same as The Burrow.

Everything seemed carefully planned, and Hermione felt herself move into a state of confusion. She needed more answers, answers that Tara's things might be able to provide. She went to the nearest shelf of items and pulled out a notebook thick with excess parchment pages. She wiped off the dining table before spreading out the pages, careful to get a quill and scroll to make her own notes.

What Hermione discovered was the hierarchy Tara and the others discovered within the Ministry and their world. Dumbledore was at the top with pound signs covering his name. Next were the various Minister of Magic names from the last thirty years, then some lower officials from within the Ministry. Among those names were also key Death Eater figures, including Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione followed the list down the page, which unfolded to give some of the lowest members. She was shocked, but she was also surprised about who wasn't on the list. Severus Snape wasn't even on the bottom tier of the names, and Minerva McGonagall didn't appear until the second tier from the bottom. Various Defense Against the Dark Arts professors had their names scratched out from the center of the page, but the names near the top seemed to only be crossed out due to deaths, deaths that happened during the Battle of Hogwarts when Death Eaters fell.

The list was packed with names from both sides, the only common denominator being Albus Dumbledore. Whatever scheme he was running, he had plenty of people beside him from both sides.

Hermione closed the book to think about what she'd just discovered. When she decided to cross out Dumbledore's name, she came up with only three people who could replace him at the top of the list. Lucius Malfoy was one, but only because of his extensive fortune and power within the dark arts community. The next was their current minister, a man named Ralph Flannigan. He had connections across the board linking him to three-fourths of the names on the list. He was the leader now, and Hermione circled his name.

She'd seen him just the day before when she was eating lunch. She'd seen him wandering the building conversing with anyone who would talk to him. He was the link. He was the man controlling things now, and Hermione knew that somehow, he'd lead back to Dumbledore. She just had to discover how.

Suddenly, George, Harry, and Ron climbed onto the main floor of the treehouse. George looked particularly pleased with himself, a bright smile on his face as Ron hugged his wife. Everyone was grateful to be back together, but they had a lot of work to do. They had to help Tara and her friends before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7: Research and Discovery

_Chapter Seven: Research and Discovery_

After eating a light snack, the group got to work sorting through Tara's documents. George helped, pulling out a journal and making his way through the pages. Many of the documents must've only had sentimental value to Tara, but books like the one Hermione discovered with the hierarchy held more information than she could take in. Her head was still woozy, and the others kept eying her as she flipped through her pages.

"Hermione, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Harry asked, eying her carefully. Hermione nodded, flipping the page of her journal, careful not to displace the loose parchment inside. "Have you discovered something that bothers you?" Harry questioned. Hermione nodded slightly, tapping her quill nervously. "Care to explain?"

"She might still be sorting through it, Harry," George offered. "She looked that way when we got here, and she's still got that look in her eye."

"I don't know what that book could have inside it. I tried to look at it but made no sense of it," Ron said, eying the book with a stunned stare. Hermione nodded in agreement; the book was quite confusing until you started peeling through the layers, careful to keep them all in order. "There were a lot of names in it. Have you made any sense of that?"

"They listed the leaders of whatever system this is," Hermione said, passing him her notes. "Dumbledore was at the top, then they listed everyone below him. I think I know who's replaced him at the top, but I can't be sure, not without more evidence," she said, standing and heading to the sink for a glass of cool water.

"Hermione, did someone drug you?" George asked. "I ask because you look like someone who's had some sort of poison run through them."

"I have no idea," Hermione replied, taking a long drink. Ron explained how she'd slept through the night without any change in her condition. "I was getting dizzier and dizzier before then," Hermione added.

"I think I know what poison it was. You won't need an antidote, but it takes a few days to get through your system. The biggest side effect," George grinned, "is a long, blissful sleep. I created a pill that would help you avoid exams using it. The advice I gave to those who used it was to drink lots of water afterwards. So, Madam Weasley, drink away. You can finish looking through that book later, or maybe Ron can try to sort through it again."

"You try, mate. I can't make any sense of that stuff," Ron said, turning back to his own book. "This one has a transcript of when the exile began. They were locked inside those cubicles for days at a time, but the tiny windows helped them know when the days had changed. I bet that's when they made the carvings."

"I still haven't figured out how they did it," George said, flipping another page in his book. "Fred and I studied that room quite a few times over a long course of time before we discovered its deepest secret. We were always drawn to it, and I think I know why," he said, standing and pulling a flask out of a nearby cabinet.

"Isn't that the potion you took before they got here?" Hermione asked. George nodded. "You fainted after you took that."

"I'm aware," George nodded, turning to Harry and Ron. "This potion is enough to put even a man Hagrid's size into a twelve-year-plus coma. Only those who have the right abilities can consume it without major side effects. If you have those inner abilities, the potion puts you into a deep sleep filled with dream-like images. You're seeing the future, if you can make sense of it. That's the true problem, but I can do it. That's how I knew you were going to the cottage."

"The cottage? What in the world were you doing there?" Hermione asked, returning to her seat.

"We went there searching for you," Harry replied. "No one knows where you disappeared to, and I don't know if they'll be able to find us now or not. George, are you sure this location is safe?"

"Ron, do you know about the secret room in The Burrow?" George asked with a smirk. Ron gave him a very perplexed look, as did Harry and Hermione.

"I've been in every room of that house, and I've never found any secret room. What are you talking about?" Ron asked with a somewhat irritated tone.

"That's my point, little brother," George smiled, looking to Harry and nodding sternly. "I think you have your answer, mate. Fred learned the charms from an old trickster near Diagon Alley, and he taught them to me. There's secret rooms on The Burrow because we built them and charmed them into invisibility. I once spent three weeks there without Mum knowing," he chuckled. "My shop has similar rooms, but this is our masterpiece. The Ministry can come here and look all they want, but it'll be like a Muggle looking onto Hogwarts: They won't see a bloody thing."

"How long do you think we'll be safe? We still have so much to look through, and I need time to recover before I'll be of much use," Hermione said, standing to refill her glass of water.

"We can stay as long as we need," George said, flipping a page of his book. "I think we should find the missing items for Tara and her friends, then we can work with breaking the story to the public. Finding the items might open an entirely new can of worms, but she wanted our help. We just have to figure out what needs to be found and who to return the items to."

"Judging by the morning paper, most of the survivors are currently in the Ministry's custody," Harry sighed. "We're fighting a losing battle here, but it's nothing we haven't done before."

"This time we have our old allies against us, and we know our old main ally was a sham," Ron reminded Harry. "I don't think this is something we've actually done before, unless you have something to tell us."

"No, you're right," Harry nodded, closing the book he was reading through. "We need to do research into their past as well. I think we should find their old journals, which could mean a trip to Hogwarts. We turned against that idea before, but now that we're already fugitives, I don't see the harm in it."

"I know the perfect way to get inside, but we'll need an ally from the inside. Is Neville still doing his internship with Professor Sprout?" George asked. Hermione shook her head. "He's an actual professor there now?! Way to go, Neville!" George exclaimed.

"We'll have to find a way to contact him without arousing suspicion, but I'm sure Neville can help us," Hermione sighed, going to the sink for another glass of water. "Ron, George and I also discovered something else while I was here. I think it's the time to tell you, or at least it's the best time considering the circumstances."

"You're not pregnant?" he guessed. Hermione nodded. "I'm glad that you're not, honestly. I think we're in over our head, and we could really use Tara's help. They took her away so quickly, and I know the Ministry is onto us. If they weren't before, they are now."

"There is a way to contact her and the others," George smiled, pointing to the cabinet where he got his prediction potion. "I can try another potion I developed from a book containing the other potion. I'm sure that's how she and her friends got their recipes, and it's a way to contact them without anyone knowing. I'll have to wait until tonight, but I think Tara and the others like it that way."

"What do we do if they're in grave danger?" Harry asked. Hermione exhaled slowly, shaking her head. They had no one they could contact to help them from the inside. Those days were over, if they ever existed at all.

"We'll make it through, as will Tara and the others. They've lived in exile for twenty years. I doubt they could do that if they were weak-minded," George said, reassuring the others. They all got back to work, at least until Hermione found a document hidden between two stray pieces of parchment.

"Is that the order Dumbledore issued to destroy the time-turners?" Ron questioned, eying the page with a fixed stare. Harry looked just as shocked as he eyed the paper, watching Hermione set it at the center of the table.

"One of them was to be set aside for him," Hermione whispered. "He was planning to use it for his own bidding, I bet. That's why I received one: He knew I'd need it later to do things properly."

"Do you think that's how he planned his course of action? He told someone he was creating great wizards and witches through his actions. How would he know what he was really doing if he couldn't see the outcome of his decisions," George asked.

"Where do you think it is?" Harry questioned. "I agree with George that it had to be somewhere in his possession, but where?"

"I bet it's in his tomb," Ron replied, his eyes going wide again. "How are we going to find out if that's true or not? I mean, it had to be on him throughout everything, and it had to be kept a secret."

"Some of the people in Tara's hierarchy could've helped with that," Hermione suggested, pulling out her own copy of the chart. "Professor McGonagall wasn't very high on the list, but Professor Flitwick was slightly higher, as were a few of the others. But the key name here is Cornelius Fudge. He was a key part of that ceremony, and I doubt he wouldn't know about the time-turner. He knew a lot about Dumbledore, more than we'll ever know."

"So why didn't Dumbledore turn back time and reverse his death?" Ron asked. "Wasn't he killed by the ring, not necessarily the curse?"

"He was greedy and thought things would turn out for the best," Hermione sighed. "Everything we've read so far has pointed to his greed. I think that's the hardest thing for me to digest about this entire thing. I can see him carrying out these plans to bring down his enemies and raise up his heroes, but I cannot imagine his motive being greed."

"I can't believe he let so many people die," George murmured. "He knew what he was doing, yet he let the piles of bodies rise higher and higher. I wish we had the time-turner to reverse everyone's fate. That war wouldn't have happened if he was stopped long ago, before Tara and the others were exiled."

"Is that what you want to do with it if we find it?" Hermione questioned. George nodded without hesitation. "But that could change so many things. We might not be friends or lovers, and we might not be who we are now. We might die from other things instead."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. You lost a lot of friends that day, but you didn't lose any family during all of this. You didn't lose a brother, a twin," George said firmly, leaning forward with a stern gaze. "I have to save him. I have to save everyone so no one has to feel as empty as I do every day when I wake up."

The room was quiet for a moment, at least until Hermione stood to refresh her water glass. The reading continued, but no one's heart was into the event. They needed to know what was going on with the outside world, and they needed to make sure their family was safe. Only George could tell them, but he wanted to wait. Tara was his main thought, and he wanted to check on her first. The others agreed, so they sat in silence waiting for the day to end.


End file.
